Striking Down The Butterfly
by KiranTheRay
Summary: Everything was going right, he had someone who cared about him, he had a championship, he was unstoppable. But a neck injury ended his happiness. Follow TriVolt (Trey) as he tries to reclaim his throne as Best in the World. OC/Bayley. Everything is real. Sequel to The Submission Master.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Helllllllooooooooo Guys and Gals! Welcome to Striking Down The Butterfly! This will be more of an informative chapter! It will be for both anyone who didn't read The Submission Master (I recommend reading it first) and for everyone who did!

Real Name: Trey Irving

Ring Name: TriVolt

Finisher: Double Muta (Double Muta Lock); TriVoltage/Voltage (Samoan Driver).

Signature: Strong Style Knee Strike (Kinshasa); Calf Killer/Koji Clutch Combo.

Relationship: Bayley

Appearance: Stories picture is TriVolt

Taunts: Gun-Fire- Forms hand like a gun and pretends to shoot.

Jolting Bend- Back bend on ropes like Shinsuke Nakamura, except his free hand is shaped like a gun.

Champions:

WWE World Heavyweight Champion- Stroke

United States Champion- Knife

Intercontinental Champion- Foxdre/TriVolt

Tag Team Champions- The FreakShow (The Monsters)

Women's Champion- Bayley

8 Months after Neck Injury

Trey wakes up, depressed as usual. His hair is not only down to his mid-back now, but it is its natural color, black with brown highlights. Bayley walks into the room.

"Good morning Love!" She exclaims. Trey mutters a morning. "Did you hear that Allen is now the leader of Bulletproof? He can't travel with us when you return."

Trey stands up and gets dressed to head to the gym.

"Can't you take one day off?" Bayley questions.

"My Sweetest Love, I would, but I wanna be at my best when I return." Trey responds, before thinking.

So much has changed since he got injured. Doc Hillman got released, Foxdre, Foxdre of all people, got a fake Intercontinental Championship, but most of all, Bayley, the love of his life, is now a champion.

He smiles before heading to the gym.

A/N: Since this story takes place in more or less the future, I won't be doing dates anymore. Also, I will be making a poll for who should be Trey's and Bayley's new travel buddy. Also, unless it's in a match, I will put Trey instead of TriVolt.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello Guys and Gals! Let's get on with the chapter!

1 Month Later (The last show before Royal Rumble)

It's the main event: Foxdre (C) vs Tank Gibbs for the Intercontinental Championship.

Fox just hit the Foxhole on Tank Gibbs when a buzzing sound is heard. Cult Of Personality plays. "I'm Baaaaaack!" Says a sarcastic voice.

Foxdre turns around into a GTS. "CM PUNK! CM PUNK IS HERE!" King screams.

The bell rings as he hits the GTS on Tank Gibbs. He gets a mic and sits crisscross in the center of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Punk starts out, waiting for the crowd to calm down. "I have returned for one reason. I am here to make sure change happens. This time around however, I'm not here for you guys. I'm doing this for me, and I will be winning the Royal Rumble for myself!" He exclaims while the crowd boos.

Royal Rumble

Tank Gibbs, Foxdre, Nathan Payne, and Sin are in the ring. #29 is about to enter.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" The fans chant before the buzzer goes off. Cult of Personality plays as CM Punk runs out to the ring.

He instantly eliminates Nathan Payne with a GTS. Tank and Fox try double teaming him, but he throws both out. Sin goes for the Curb Stomp, but Punk pushes him up and over.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" The buzzer goes off and the lights go out. When they turn on, CM Punk is face to face with a blue haired man. His hair is down to his shoulders (it was cut recently). He is wearing a black hooded denim vest.

"What the hell!" Cole screams.

"That-that's TriVolt!" King exclaims as the fans chant "Holy Shit".

TriVolt just stares at CM Punk. CM Punk gets annoyed and goes for a roundhouse kick. However, TriVolt ducks and hits a Strong Style Knee Strike before throwing Punk over.

Shatter Me plays as TriVolt celebrates to the fans cheers. Punk starts screaming and throwing stuff from the audience (i.e. Signs, drinks, food, etc.) at TriVolt.

TriVolt gets a mic. "Okay, first off, stop acting like a little bitch!" TriVolt exclaims as the fans scream "OOOOOOHHHH"

"Second, you are a freakin hypocrite! A year or so ago, you called yourself the voice of the voiceless. You are now against the people you claimed to support. You didn't even stand for them then! You weren't relatable. I guess, if anything, you could say IM THE VOICE. OF THE VOICELESS!" TriVolt screams to the fans happiness. "So how about the Best In The World" he points at Punk "fights The Best In The World!" TriVolt hisses before leaving.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Tell me in the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys and gals! Remember the Poll! In this universe, the brand split did not happen! Also, TriVolt's hair is down to his shoulders (Bayley trimmed it), but he slicks it back now.

Raw

Crown Of Thorns plays as TriVolt walks out with pink hair, black hooded denim vest, pink and black tights and boots, and his gloves on.

"TriVolt appears to be ready for a fight!" Cole exclaims.

"Please welcome, The 2017 Royal Rumble Winner, TriVolt!" Lillian announces to the cheers of the crowd.

TriVolt gets in the ring and does the Jolting Bend, which makes his hood go down. He grabs a mic. "I'm not a good guy! But I am a bad guy!" The fans start booing. "Uh uh uh. I'm also the Voice of the Voiceless! How many of you have been lied to?! How many of you have been abandoned?! How many of you have been screwed?!" TriVolt screams, getting 'Yes' as a response. "Unlike CM Punk, I relate to all of you!"

Cult of Personality plays. CM Punk walks out with Adrian Watts and a 15 year old (Austin Watts).

"Oh great! Another kid!" TriVolt exclaims sarcastically, referencing to Foxdre.

They get into the ring before Adrian and Punk have to hold Austin back.

"Oh yeah. Come right at me." TriVolt says while making the 'Come At Me' motion. "Are these your new henchmen? Oh aren't they adorable!" He sarcastically exclaims to Punk in a feminine voice. Punk glares at him.

"Very funny" Punk says blandly while clapping his hands.

"I thought so myself! Glad you agree!" TriVolt exclaims, being The 'Sarcastic' Master.

Live in Blood plays as Edgar, Voodoo, Banshee, Kevin, and Riouga (the last two holding the Tag Team Championship) walk out. The FreakShow gets into the ring. Edgar gets a mic.

"Children, must you always fight. Phil, oops, am I not supposed to say that? Aw well. Phil slash Punk, you have Little TriVolt here outnumbered. Riouga!" Riouga steps up to Edgar "let's help our little lamb." Edgar says creepily.

Kevin, Voodoo, and Banshee gets out before the bell rings. TriVolt looks at his creepy partners. "Yo Edgar, your in" He mutters to Edgar. Austin starts out for his team.

Edgar is not very tall, remember that. Edgar puts his hand out to shake. "The creepiest thing about Edgar is he never stops smiling!" King exclaims, honestly terrified.

Austin looks around before grabbing it. Austin tries pulling away, but Edgar won't let him. Edgar just keeps staring at him with his creepy eyes, almost like he is...reading him like a book.

Edgar lets go and bows. Austin kicks him in the face. However, Edgar just stands right up on impact. His smile is gone and replaced with a scary frown.

Austin tries for a tornado DDT, but Edgar throws him down. He shakes his head to Austin. Adrian comes out of nowhere with a big boot, taking Edgar out.

Punk is distracting the ref so his boys can beat down Edgar. Voodoo, Banshee, Kevin, and Riouga all get into the ring and surround Austin and Adrian. The ref tries getting them all out, but Kevin grabs the ref by the back of the neck.

Riouga follows suit by grabbing the front of the refs neck (Kinda like a ChokeSlam hold on both the back and front). They both scream at him before doing the Triangle Slam (Throwing The Opponent to The side of you forcefully).

Punk hits Riouga with a chair after the bell rings. The lights turn off. When they are back on, TriVolt is surrounded by Austin, Adrian, and Punk.

They are about to attack when Honor plays. Dragon and Madison Rio run out and scare away TriVolt's attackers. Dragon and TriVolt just stare at each other to end the show.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Leave a review and remember to take the poll.

P.S. Adrian and Austin watts are property of Uzumaki of Authority!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So there will be two new travel partners. Sasha Banks and someone I will reveal later. I would like to thank everyone who voted!

Smackdown

Crown of Thorns plays as TriVolt, with purple hair and black highlights, walks out. "Darn it Bayley!" TriVolt thinks with a smile.

TriVolt gets into the ring and gets a mic. "Last Monday, Dragon, a man I injured, returned. He came and 'saved' me. Just so you know Dragon, I didn't need your help then, and I don't need it now. Now, onto a different subject. My last day here in the WWE is Fastlane. Vince has been trying to sign me to a very long, very lucrative contract. Now, I have told him that I will accept on one condition." He puts a finger up.

He goes to the outside and grabs a table and sets it up in the ring. He goes back out and kicks Byron and King out of their chairs. "I like you Mauro! You can keep your chair!" TriVolt screams at Mauro.

He puts the chairs in the ring. "I will sign the contract if I get an apology from Dragon. So get your ass out here Dragon, or do I have to come back there and bring you out myself?" TriVolt rants before Honor hits.

Dragon and Rio walk down to the ring. Dragon tells Rio to stay outside. He gets in the ring and sits in the chair on the commentators side of the ring.

He picks up a mic. "What do you mean apology? I have treated with nothing but respect since-"

"SHUT UP!" TriVolt snaps, slapping Dragons mic away. "You are a bully. YOU! Are a manipulator. You have screwed so many great wrestlers out of their destiny." He screams in Dragons face. He turns to the crowd. "You guys know Kris? Don't worry, I don't like him either. A few years ago, he was given a chance to come to WWE. He was at his peak. But then this Jackass" he points at Dragon. "He told the boss that Kris wasn't good enough yet. How about Stroke, our current WWE World Heavyweight Champion? If you had your way" he starts poking Dragon in the chest "Stroke might just have debut recently! You treated me with hate and then lied to my face! To these people's faces!" The fans start booing Dragon. "You are the biggest bully I have ever met! And you will apologize. You WILL apologize, and you WILL like it!"

"Im sorry" Dragon mumbles.

"What"

"I'm sorry"

"What!" TriVolt now has a big smile.

"I APOLOGIZED YOU JERK!"

"That's all I needed to hear" TriVolt smirks before Strong Styling Dragon out of his chair to the love of the crowd. He turns around into a GTS. The show ends with CM Punk staring down at TriVolt.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Leave your opinion in the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Warning! This chapter will have a plot twist! Hope you enjoy!

WWE Headquarters

Trey and Bayley enter the building. They walk up to the front desk.

"Hi, my name is Trey Irving. I was told that James needs to talk to me." Trey said as Bayley plays with his ponytail. "Will you stop that?" He looks back at her and taps her hand.

The lady at the front calls someone before a buzzing sound is heard. "You can go back now." She responds blandly.

The couple walk to James's office. James is a wrestler who is in control of contracts and is one of the three match makers.

"Hello Trey!" The golden haired man exclaims. He looks at Bayley. "Well hi dear! How are you!"

"I'm good! How are you?" Bayley responds.

James yawns. "I need coffee" he replies, getting a giggle from Bayley and a slight chuckle from Trey.

"What did you need me for, big boss guy thing?" Trey asks.

"Oh yes! At FastLane, you will be fighting CM Punk!" James exclaims, earning a nod from Trey "also, since you never lost your title, you will also fight Foxdre in a triple threat Intercontinental Championship match."

"And Punk will be in it?" Trey questions.

James nods. "Then, we will know if you're as good as you say." The veteran mutters.

FastLane; 45 seconds before TriVolt entrances

Foxdre and CM Punk are already in the ring. Foxdre has the Intercontinental Championship around his waist. TriVolt is watching them in the ring from the gorilla position.

Bayley runs up and gives TriVolt a hug. "Try not to hurt yourself this time!" She scolds, getting a chuckle and a nod in return.

Crown of Thorns plays as TriVolt walks out, his Intercontinental Championship around his arm. "And their opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing 209lbs, he is one of the two Intercontinental champions, TriVolt!" Lillian announces.

TriVolt gets in the ring. He walks over to Fox and does the Gunfire taunt before doing the Jolting Bend.

The bell rings as the men stare at each other. Fox strikes first with a enzuigiri to Punk, who then falls to the outside. TriVolt runs and hits an Abisegiri on Fox.

TriVolt looks between Punk and the opposite side. He makes the crush sign and runs towards the opposite ropes. He dives through the middle rope with a front dropkick.

TriVolt forgets about Fox and starts kicking Punk. Fox comes outta nowhere with a tope con hilo.

Fox rolls TriVolt into the ring and gets on the turnbuckle. Fox goes the Double Rotation Moonsault, but TriVolt moves out of the way.

Fox bounces up and is brought back down by a Dragon Suplex from TriVolt. Punk hits a springboard clothesline on TriVolt. Punk goes for the pin on Fox, but Fox kicks out at two.

He tries TriVolt but he kicks out at two also. Fox gets up and punches Punk. He starts kicking Punk's shins. TriVolt gets up.

Fox kicks Punk's left shin. TriVolt stares at him before hitting a spin kick to the stomach of Punk. They stare at each other. Fox hits an Enzuigiri as TriVolt hits a Superkick on Punk.

They get in separate corners. TriVolt does the jolting bend while Fox starts jumping. When Punk gets up, Fox hits a Foxhole while TriVolt hits a Strong Style Knee Strike on Punk.

They toss Punk to the outside and lock up. TriVolt puts in a knee bar, but Fox gets to the ropes. Fox puts TriVolt into the Foxlock, but TriVolt gets to the ropes.

TriVolt goes for a elevated Boston Crab, but Fox reverses into a hurricanrana. Fox goes for the Foxhole, but TriVolt ducks and hits the Strong Style Knee Strike. He turns around into the GTS.

Fox musters enough strength to hit the Foxbomb on TriVolt before he falls. Fox throws Punk to the outside and goes for the pin.

"One! Two! Three!" Foxdre gets the win.

"I can't believe it... Foxdre has ended TriVolt's streak." Cole whispers, shocked.

Punk storms out as Fox celebrates. When he turns around, TriVolt is standing up and is staring directly at him.

Foxdre gets ready to fight when TriVolt puts his hand out. Foxdre accepts as TriVolt raises his hand.

Backstage

Trey and Bayley are about to leave when they notice that Anthony (Foxdre) doesn't have a ride.

Trey chuckles about something and Bayley looks at him like he has gone mad. He drives up to Anthony.

"Hey little boy! Would you like some candy? It's in the back. Just hop in!" Trey says with a big smile.

"You will not drop the kid thing, will you?" Anthony groans.

"Nope!" Trey exclaims.

Anthony gets in the car before Trey laughs like an evil scientist. "Now you must travel with us!" Trey laughs.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Leave your opinions in the reviews! Also check out 'What If: Foxdre' by foxxer1999 if you wanna see more about Foxdre!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hellllllloooooo Guys and Gals! This will be the last chapter before Wrestlemania!

30 minutes outside the arena

Anthony, Bayley, and Trey are eating at McDonalds. "Aren't you a romantic person, Trey?" Anthony jokes.

"Hey! Just remember I'm letting you stay up past 9:00!" Trey responds, referencing the little kid joke.

Bayley is trying not to laugh at the two. "Oh by the way Anthony, you look cute today!" Bayley comments, causing Anthony to blush and Trey to snap his head towards her.

"You just enjoy pushing my buttons, don't you?" Trey responds.

"I learned from the best!" Bayley replies, slapping Trey's arm.

"We should get going." Anthony says.

"Yeah. I forgot your mom wants you home before bedtime." Trey jokes, earning a glare from Anthony.

2 hours later, Raw

Crown of Thorns plays as TriVolt stands in the ring. The cheers are deafening. He gets a microphone.

"Last night... I lost my first match. I would like to take this time to congratulate the 7 year old Foxdre..." Crowd boos a little bit "Fox, you have earned my respect. If I could fight anyone at all, I would choose you every time. But, Wrestlemania is coming up!" The crowd goes back to ear-shattering cheering "And Stroke! I won the Royal Rumble! So at Wrestlemania" he points at the sign "I will be taking your WWE World Heavyweight Championship from you!" TriVolt screams.

Fallen Angel hits and the crowd goes crazy. A man walks out like demon Finn Bálor. He stands up and shows the crowd the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome The WWE World Heavyweight Champion, The Fallen Angel, Stroke!" Lillian announces.

Stroke walks out like regular Finn Bálor now. He gets in the ring and grabs a mic.

"Hellllllooooo my peeepppps!" Stroke screams to the love of the crowd. "Hi TriVolt! I like you! But, I think you need to explain what happened since you've been injured."

"You're right. Before I got injured, I was the most hated man, besides booman lames. But, while I was gone, no no, for a long time! WWE has ignored all of you! That is why I am the voice of the voiceless! I became the one that stands up for your rights! I fear no one! Not Dense-I mean Vince! Not Stephanie The Hooker! Not Triple Bitch! I fear no one! I am the fans warrior!" TriVolt exclaims.

"TriVolt. We both know that you fear one man." Stroke whispers into the mic.

"Stop! We do not speak of him!" TriVolt hisses before storming to the back.

2:00am

Bayley and Sasha are passed out in the back while Anthony is driving and TriVolt is watching anime.

"Soooo. Do you speak any other languages?" Anthony asks.

"Īe, zenzen. Non pas du tout. No, not at all." Trey responds sarcastically in Japanese, then French, and finally in English.

Anthony looks at him, annoyed. "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD YOUNG ONE!" Trey screams. "If you die, your mom will kill me!"

"Yes Dad!" Anthony jokes, earning a glare from Trey. "Can I call you Triy?"

"What?"

"Well it is a mix of Trey and TriVolt."

"Sure, if I can call you Foxon"

"What?"

"It's a mix of Foxdre and Anthony."

"NO!"

"Then no."

Smackdown

TriVolt is in the middle of a match with Tank Gibbs. TriVolt just did the jolting bend. He is setting up for the Strong Style Knee Strike. Tank gets up on one knee.

TriVolt suddenly collapses into the turnbuckle. The ref runs up to him.

"Are you okay?!" He asks.

TriVolt has a shocked look in his eyes and is slightly shaking. "I-I-I thi-think s-soo-oo." He stutters.

The ref throws up the X. Medics rush to the ring and Tank rushes over to TriVolt.

"Trey! Trey! Look at me!" Tank says.

Bayley and Anthony rush down. "Sweetheart! Are you okay?" Bayley whispers. Stroke, AJ Styles, Samuel, and Charlie run down. Stroke and AJ check on him while Samuel and Charlie just stand in the center of the ring, watching.

They both have an emotionless face. "He is having a panic attack." Samuel says carelessly.

Bayley runs over to him. "Do you have any idea what caused it!" She questions, scared.

Samuel smiles. "He's here and Trey knows it!" He screams in a scary way.

Strength in Numbers plays. A man who looks like more of a mix between a weakling and a counselor. He walks to the ring as everyone stares at him. The crowd goes silent.

"That-that's Solitary? What's he doing here?" Byron mutters.

He gets into the ring and instantly attacks TriVolt. All of the people who were helping him try pulling him off, but he takes all but Stroke, Bayley, and Anthony out.

"Weak" he chuckles before leaving. Bayley cradles Trey in her arms as the show ends.

Backstage

"Trey... Please take the time off until Wrestlemania." Vince says, shocked about what just happened.

Bayley accepts for him and she takes him to the hotel.

A/N: So now we know who TriVolt has been afraid of! The next chapter will be Wrestlemania! I hope you enjoyed and leave your opinions in the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Heyy Guys and Gals! This chapter will consist of the last Raw before Wrestlemania, as well as Wrestlemania! Hope you enjoy!

Raw

Renegade by Daughtry plays as Foxdre walks out. Fox gets into the ring and grabs a mic. "I've been getting to know the real Trivolt and he is a very good man. At Wrestlemania, he will be the New WWE World Heavyweight. I'm not saying he isn't an asshole, but he is a great guy." Foxdre says, knowing that his friend is watching at home.

Strength in Numbers plays as Solitary walks out. He grabs a mic. "Fox, I have a BIG problem with Trivolt/Trey, and if you're affiliated with him, I got a problem with you." Solitary casually says.

"Then let's make a deal. If you beat me tonight, not only do you get my Intercontinental Championship, but you get added into the World Championships match at Wrestlemania! But if I win, I get added into the match!" Foxdre exclaims.

"Fine, but you can't beat me." Solitary says casually.

The bell rings and Solitary just leans forward a little, as if offering to let himself be hit. Fox throws a punch, but Solitary easily catches it. He twists it behind Fox's back. He begins kneeing Fox's spine.

"The moment when you realize that the 5'8 man known as Solitary is one of the best wrestlers is a very scary moment." Byron exclaims.

Fox gets out and punches at full speed. Solitary catches both hands and does an Eat Defeat. He waits for Fox to get up. Once Fox is up, he unloads with the quickest punches and kicks anyone has ever seen.

Soon, Fox is unconscious in the turnbuckle. Solitary just smiles. Once Fox wakes up and walks towards Solitary, Solitary hits The Last Joker (a 540 degree jumping roundhouse kick). That gets Solitary the win. Bayley runs down to the ring to check on her and Trey's friend.

He grabs a mic. "Stroke. TriVolt. At Wrestlemania, I will be the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. And it will be a T! L! C! Match!" Solitary screams.

Wrestlemania

Trey is in an area inside of the arena away from most people. His hair is Gold with Red tips. He is wearing a Gold Denim hooded vest. His tights are gold with Black T's on both sides. Anthony and Bayley are with him.

Bayley hugs him. Anthony shakes TriVolt's hand. "You can do this!" Anthony says.

"When I win, you guys better come out there!" TriVolt says arrogantly.

"You are so self-confident!" Bayley laughs.

Strength in Numbers plays. Solitary walks out to a chorus of boos. "The following is a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match scheduled for one fall! And it is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the Challengers, from Cali, California, weighing 201lbs! Solitary!" Lillian announces.

He gets in the ring and sits on the turnbuckle. "The scary thing about fighting Solitary is that, back in GWA, he would demolish three guys twice his size on a daily basis!" JBL exclaims.

Crown of Thorns plays and TriVolt puts his hood up. He gets one last kiss from Bayley before walking out. He is welcomed by a huge pop. The fans start chanting two things: Welcome Back! And Let's go TriVolt!

"And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing 209lbs, TriVolt!" Lillian announces. TriVolt gets up on the turnbuckle. He starts lipping his theme song.

"I will walk through hell! In these words I've fell! Straight into your arms! With this crown of thorns! With my crown of thorns" TriVolt lips as the audience chants it. He does a kip-up over the top rope before doing the jolting bend, obviously full of energy.

Fallen Angel begins as Stroke crawls out through the red smoke, the WWE Championship behind him on a chain. "And their opponent, from Brooklyn, New York, weighing 226lbs, The WWE World Heavyweight Champion, The Fallen Angel, Stroke!" Lillian announces.

The crowd is going crazy. Three things are heard: Fa-llen Angel! Soli-tary! Let's go TriVolt!

Stroke climbs the steps and does his fallen angel taunt. He gets in the ring and pulls up the chain connected to his jacket.

He takes the title off of it and hands it to the ref. The men look at each other. The bell rings and TriVolt instantly goes to the outside. Solitary and Stroke just stare at him, wide-eyed, as he makes a 'fort' of tables.

He slides back in. TriVolt and Stroke try double teaming Solitary with punches and kicks, but he blocks all of them. He takes them both out with an Enzuigiri.

He throws Stroke to the outside. TriVolt goes for the Strong Style Knee Strike, but Solitary catches him and puts in a Brock Lock. TriVolt screams in pain.

TriVolt reverses into the Black Widow, but Solitary doesn't even have a pained look on his face.

Stroke brings a ladder into the ring, and Solitary notices. Solitary reverses the Black Widow into an Alabama Slam onto the ladder. Stroke goes for the Flying Forearm, but Solitary reverses with a Rock Bottom onto the ladder.

Solitary picks up the ladder and sets it up. He climbs and unbuttons all but one button. He then realizes, where's Stroke?

All of a sudden, Stroke jumps from outta nowhere with the Flying Forearm, which takes Solitary off of the ladder. Stroke falls to the outside. Solitary is holding his jaw.

Once he gets up, he runs into a Strong Style Knee Strike. Solitary falls to the outside, right in front of the tables. TriVolt notices and, once Solitary is up, TriVolt does a Sasuke Special that puts them both through the table fort.

Stroke notices this and drags a ladder over. He climbs it and does a 630° Splash to Solitary. Afterwards, Stroke lays on Solitary.

TriVolt climbs the ladder and does a Double Rotation Moonsault to both the men. He gets on the apron and does a 630° splash to them.

TriVolt rolls inside the ring and climbs the ladder slowly. Once he reaches the top, he sits on it. He reaches up and pulls down the title.

Crown of Thorns plays as TriVolt cried tears of joy. He hugs the championship. Bayley and Foxdre run out and celebrate with him.

TriVolt gets a mic. "The Voice! Of the Voiceless! Is your neeeeewwwwww WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! But, that is not the end of Wrestlemania! I got one last thing to do." He rolls to the outside and gets something from the announce table. He walks up to Bayley and gets down on one knee. Bayley's eyes get wide.

TriVolt has a ring! "Bayley Martinez? Will you marry me?" TriVolt asks. The crowd is chanting 'Yes!'.

"YES!" Bayley screams before hugging TriVolt. The crowd goes crazy.

TriVolt looks at Foxdre and says "Hey Fox, do you wanna be our adopted child?"

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Foxdre says making everyone laugh.

"One more thing" TriVolt says through the audiences laughs.

"What?"

"Do you wanna be the ring boy?"

"But that's for little kids!"

"Exactly!"

A/N: I would like to thank foxxer1999 for helping with this chapter! Go check out his stories for more on Foxdre! I hope you all enjoyed and put your opinions in the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hellllllloooooooo Guys and Gals! I have decided that the wedding will take place in the ring! Let's get on with the show!

Raw after Wrestlemania

Turn it Up plays as Bayley, Sasha, Charlotte, and Becky walk out in wedding dresses. Bayley stands by the preacher, as the rest stand behind her.

Crown of Thorns begins as Trey and Anthony walk out. Anthony wears a tuxedo. Trey walks out in his wrestling gear. He has his denim hooded vest on, pink and black wrestling tights, and pink hair.

Trey stands in the ring, while Anthony stands behind him. Trey looks at Bayley, as she tries not to laugh.

"We are gathered here today-" The Preacher starts, but Trey steals his microphone.

"Preacher? Father? Is that right?" He asks Bayley, who nods in between laughter. "I'm not Christian. I'm an atheist. And can we please skip the 'holy' shit" Bayley loses it and burst out laughing. "Anthony" Trey points at Anthony "had to be in bed by 9:00 or he gets cranky."

By now, Anthony, Sasha, Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley, as well as the audience, are laughing. The preacher is not amused, so he takes the mic back.

"Can I ask you a question?" The preacher asks and Trey nods. The preacher points to Trey's clothes. "Why aren't you wearing your best clothes?"

"Well you see, the thing I'm best at is wrestling! But then again, I'm good at a lot of things" Trey raises his eyebrows and looks at Bayley, who blushes.

"You did not just say that!" She screams in between her laughs.

Trey smiles. "I can name some stuff you are good at Bayley, if you want?"

"Let's just get on with the wedding!" Bayley giggles.

"Okaaaay then.." The preacher says.

"ITS ALMOST 9! ANTHONY WILL GET CRANKY!" Trey screams, earning a laugh from everyone (except the preacher) and a smack to the back of the head from Anthony.

"YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE!" The preacher screams before storming out.

Trey kiss Bayley as the crowd screams 'Ooo'. Trey and Bayley throw their hands up as the audience cheers. They have the biggest smiles on their faces.

Trey is suddenly turned around and hit with a Day of Reckoning (End of Days). Bayley, Sasha, Becky, Charlotte, and Anthony run to Trey's side.

Two men and a beautiful lady stand above them.

"OH MY GOD! CHRIS BLADE, DUNKAN, AND LILITH ARE HERE!" Cole screams in shock.

"And Dunkan just laid out the WWE World Heavyweight Champion!" JBL adds.

Blade puts his hand on Dunkan's shoulder while they all look down at Trey Irving.

A/N: Before anyone asks, yes Bayley and Trey are now married! I would like to thank HardcoreAsylum for sending in Chris Blade, and I hope you guys and gals enjoyed! Leave your opinions in the reviews :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Let's do this!

"I just keep reliving it..." Trey thinks in his hotel room. All that is on Trey's mind is being attacked at his wedding. Trey turned around into a Day of Reckoning from Dunkan.

"I'm supposed to be the DAMN WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!" He thinks, getting angrier by the second.

An alarm knocks him back into the present. He shuts it off and goes to the sink. "Baylove!" Trey screams.

Bayley comes to the sink and helps Trey rinse his hair. He just dyed it.

"Are you okay Dear?" She asks.

"Just thinking about Dunkan and Blade..." Trey responds.

"Hey guys! How are yo-" Anthony comes into the room and starts out saying.

"DONT YOU HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO!?" Trey screams.

"You have too much fun with that joke, don't you?" Anthony asks.

"Un peu." TriVolt responds.

"Now in English"

"A little"

Bayley dries Trey's hair. "I can do it" Trey chuckles.

"Too bad!" Bayley laughs.

Once Bayley is done, the friends sit down and watch TV. Family Guy comes on.

"Oh change the channel! We have a minor!" Trey screams while pointing at Anthony.

"Hey look! A spider!" Anthony responds. Trey jumps up and looks around. He moves some clothes and sees a 'spider'.

Trey, legit, does a backflip onto a chair as Bayley looks at him in annoyance.

"YOU JUMP OFF OF HIGH PLACES, DOING FLIPS AND SHIT! WHY ARE YOU AFRAID OF A SPIDER!" Bayley screams. "Plus, Anthony lied to you." She points out.

Trey rubs his beard before lunging at Anthony. Bayley catches Trey and Anthony sticks his tongue out at Trey. Trey responds by flipping Anthony off.

Smackdown

Feel the Blade is heard before Isolation by Alter Bridge plays. Chris Blade, Dunkan, and Lilith walk out. They get into the ring slowly. Lilith grabs a mic.

"We... Are the New Generation... We have been overlooked for too long!" Lilith exclaims. Blade grabs the mic.

"Vince McMahon! We have destroyed your WWE Champion! We think...that I should be champion!" Blade screams while Dunkan and Lilith nod.

Vince comes out to no music. He goes up the steps and goes through the second rope.

"Listen Blade, I like you, but I don't think you should be champion. You haven't been here for more than a week." Vince says cautiously.

Crown of Thorns begins as TriVolt walks out with a mic. He stops on the stage. TriVolt is about to talk when he is hit in the back of the head with a sledgehammer.

Triple H and Stephanie stand at the top of the stage. Triple H picks up the mic. "TriVolt. You don't deserve the title! You are a B+ Player! Chris Blade and Dunkan are A+ Players! So tonight, the main event will be Dunkan vs TriVolt vs Chris Blade for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!" Triple H announces while he, Stephanie, and Vince smile.

"And TriVolt, If you lose, YOUUUUUUUUUUURRR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEDDDDD!" Vince screams as TriVolt starts recovering.

"Hold up Dad! Let's add one more thing. If he loses, not only is he fired, but his wife, The WWE Women's Champion Bayley, loses her championship!" Stephanie exclaims before they all leave together.

Right before the Main Event

Bayley, Anthony, and Trey are talking. "Just do your best! I can get my title back! Just please try to win." Bayley whispers.

"Good luck my friend" Anthony mumbles.

"Thanks Anthony..."

Get Out Alive plays as Lilith and Dunkan walk out. "The following is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing the challengers, first, from Nowhere and Everywhere, weighing 234lbs, accompanied by Lilith, The Dark Horse, Dunkan!" Lillian announces.

Feel the Blade is heard before Isolation by Alter Bridge plays. Chris Blade walks out with Triple H and Stephanie. "And his opponent, from Newark,NJ, weighing 296lbs, accompanied by Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, The Dark Repulser, Chris Blade!"

Crown of Thorns plays as TriVolt walks out with Rainbow Colored hair. "And their opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing 209lbs, he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, TriVolt!" Lillian announces.

The bell rings as Blade and Dunkan start ganging up on TriVolt. Dunkan hits a Last Dare (Butterfly Piledriver) on TriVolt. Blade does the Phoenix Splash onto TriVolt.

They throw TriVolt to the outside, by the announce tables, and start brawling. Blade starts getting an advantage on Dunkan and hits him with his knee.

Blade hits a standing shooting star press and goes for the cover. Dunkan kicks out at two. Blade picks Dunkan up and does the Superkick.

Dunkan falls onto the apron. Blade gets on the apron as well and picks up Dunkan. Blade does The Draining Blades (Small Package Driver) onto the apron.

Blade does a Phoenix Splash to the outside. Blade picks up Dunkan, but they both get taken out with a Tope Con Hilo from TriVolt. TriVolt climbs the barricade and hits a 630° Splash onto both men.

All three men just lay on the mat. Lilith looks up slowly as Dunkan gets up slowly.

"Lilith controls the monster known as Dunkan!" King exclaims.

Dunkan hits a Day of Reckoning on TriVolt onto the barricade. Dunkan throws Blade in the ring. Dunkan gets in and Blade starts trying to take him down, but Dunkan hits the Last Dare 2.0 (Double Underhook Front Flip Piledriver) on him.

Dunkan goes for the cover, but Blade kicks out at two. Dunkan picks up Blade and hits the Say Goodbye (Burning Star Driver). He goes for the pin again, but TriVolt breaks it with a springboard 450° splash.

TriVolt throws Dunkan to the outside. He turns around into The Dream Catcher (Pop-Up Powerbomb turned into Spin-Out Powerbomb from Blade. Blade goes for the cover, and gets the win!

"Here's your winner, and neeewwwwwwww WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Blade!" Lillian announces.

After Dunkan, Lilith, and Blade leave, TriVolt sits crisscross in the center of the ring.

"Thank you TriVolt!" One side of the audience chants.

"We will miss you!" The other side responds.

TriVolt stands up and bows for all four sides, one at a time.

A/N: So I'm thinking that I will have TriVolt return to ROH! What do you guys and gals think? Put your opinions in the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Helllllo guys and gals! I'm going to start this chapter of with the new moves and info of TriVolt! Enjoy!

Ring Name: TriVolt

Finisher: Double Muta (Double Muta Lock); Volt Maker (Codebreaker; sometimes springboard or off the turnbuckle); Strong Style Knee Strike (Kinshasa)

Signature: Abisegiri Combination (Running Knee Strike/Shoulder Block/Clothesline into the turnbuckle followed by an abisegiri [front flip heel kick])

Relationship: Bayley (Wife)

Appearance: Stories picture is TriVolt

Taunts: Gun-Fire- Forms hand like a gun and pretends to shoot.

Jolting Bend- Back bend on ropes like Shinsuke Nakamura, except his free hand is shaped like a gun.

Wrestling God- Lord Beerus (DBZ Character) Standing Position (Spreads legs to shoulder length and puts both fists behind his back, but not letting them touch).

Death Notice- Sits crisscross while pretending to write in a notebook while having an evil smile (reference to the anime 'Death Note')

Ring Gear: Left Checkered elbow pad, anime styled wrestling tights, anime styled Knee pads and boots. Black and white gloves.

Entrance Gear: Same as ring but with an anime styled hooded denim vest.

A/N: Okay so now it will be the last night of Bayley and Trey before Trey leaves to ROH.

Locker Room

Trey just got changed. The only other people left in the locker room are The Miz and Anthony.

"Finally! The worst wrestler is leaving!" Miz exclaims right in Trey's face.

"Hey Miz" Trey asks

"What?"

Trey punches Miz so hard, that Miz is out cold. "I have been wanting to do that for so long."

Hotel room

Anthony is out with his girlfriend, Cynthia, so Trey and Bayley are alone. They are just laying on the bed together.

Bayley starts crying. "I'm going to miss you!" She hugs Trey tight.

"Baylove... I'll be sure to Skype whenever we get the chance. And I will be back to WWE before you know it!" Trey whispers before kissing Bayley. They start getting a little closer and Trey turns off the light.

A/N: I think we all know what's happening lol. The next chapter will be Trey's debut. Put your opinions in the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: HELLLLLLLOOOOOO GUYS AND GALS! Welcome to ROH!

Two months later

Wherever I May Roam by Metallica plays.

"Eddie Borden will be fighting an unknown opponent tonight!" Kevin exclaims.

Borden stands in the ring, waiting for his opponent.

Whispers in the Dark by Skillet plays. The lights go completely out. A man stands at the center of the stage. He is looking down with a faint spotlight on him.

"Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking. My love is. Just waiting. To turn your tears to roses." The man lips with his theme song before looking up as all the lights turn on.

"WHAT THE HELL! THATS TRIVOLT!" Mr. Wrestling exclaims as the crowd pops.

TriVolt's hair is still long, but his left side is shaved. His hair is black. He slicks his hair back and walks down to the ring. Once he gets in, he walks over to Borden.

"You're about to fight The Best in The World." TriVolt lips before running to the ropes and doing the Jolting Bend.

He does Gunfire to Borden. Borden starts talking smack to TriVolt. TriVolt responds with nodding his head with a sarcastic smile on his face.

The bell rings and the two men lock up. Borden gets the advantage and drives TriVolt into the turnbuckle. Borden starts shoulder blocking TriVolt.

After the fifth shoulder block, Borden pulls TriVolt into a clothesline. Borden starts kicking TriVolt.

"Shadow Sting is really taking it to TriVolt!" Kevin exclaims.

"Well Eddie Borden is no push-over!" Mr. Wrestling replies.

Borden throws TriVolt into another turnbuckle and goes for the Stinger Splash, but runs right into a Strong Style Knee Strike.

TriVolt goes for the pin, but Borden kicks out at two and a half. TriVolt sits there in shock.

Borden goes for the Crucifix Pin, but TriVolt kicks out at two. TriVolt picks Borden up and goes for The VoltMaker, but Borden catches him and drives him into the turnbuckle.

Borden does the Stinger Splash and goes for the win, but TriVolt kicks out at two and a half. Borden is beginning to lose his calm.

Borden goes for the Stinger Death Drop (Snap inverted DDT), but TriVolt flips and does a bridging pin. Borden kicks out at two and rolls out of the ring.

TriVolt waits for him to stand up before doing the Sasuke Special (A cartwheel inside the ring into a Moonsault over the ropes to the outside).

TriVolt jumps back into the ring and goes for a Sasuke Special II (Same as original, but instead of a moonsault, it is a Over the top rope suicide Corkscrew Senton), but Borden catches him and powerbombs him onto the apron.

Borden rolls TriVolt into the ring. Borden gets in, but TriVolt locks in a Black Widow the second he sees the opportunity.

Borden is about to tap when TriVolt is taken out by a big boot. The bell rings and four men attack TriVolt.

Borden screams "Enough" and the four men stop.

"We should have known it would be a matter of time until The Revolution, Borden's insurance, got involved." Kevin mutters.

"Wolfe, JJ Havoc, Kila, and Hiro... The Revolution..." Mr. Wrestling adds.

Kila and Wolfe lift Borden onto their shoulders. The whole group celebrates. JJ Havoc grabs TriVolt and throws him at Borden. Borden does the Shadow Slam (Powerbomb Shoulder Breaker). The crowd's boos are ear shattering.

The show ends as The Revolution stand tall.

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys and gals! Hope you enjoyed! Leave your opinions in the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey Guys and Gals! Enjoy! Also, Eddie Borden is owned by Uzumaki of Authority. Also, I forgot one of TriVolt's signatures: The Knee-Bar (Rolling Knee Bar Submission).

Whispers in the Dark plays as TriVolt walks out with Rainbow colored hair. "The following is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing 209lbs, TriVolt!" Bobby Cruise announces.

TriVolt gets into the ring and stands in the center. He breathes in all the excitement. He looks down and starts gunfire. He shoots at the same time as he looks up.

He runs to the ropes and does the Jolting Bend. "I am the Best in the World!" He screams.

Wherever I May Roam by Metallica plays as Eddie Borden and The Revolution walk out. "And his opponent, from Dallas, Texas, weighing 220lbs, accompanied by The Revolution, The Shadow Sting, Eddie Borden!" Cruise announces.

Borden gets right in TriVolt's face and whispers "I am the Best in the World".

TriVolt slaps his knee and replies "I am the New King. Of. Strong Style." TriVolt then proceeds to flip off Borden.

The bell rings and Borden goes for a Collar-and-Elbow tie up, but TriVolt ducks and hits Borden in the gut with his knee. TriVolt locks in a cross arm-breaker.

"This is why TriVolt is called the submission master!" Kevin exclaims.

Borden breaks out and goes for a big boot, but TriVolt locks in the dreaded Knee-Bar. Hiro gets on the apron and distracts the ref while JJ Havoc hits TriVolt with a chair.

Borden picks up TriVolt and hits the Shadow Slam. He trows TriVolt into turnbuckle and goes for the Stinger Splash, but TriVolt reverses with The Calf Killer.

Borden rolls through and hits a dropkick onto the sitting TriVolt. He gets on the turnbuckle and does a diving foot stomp.

Borden goes for the win, but TriVolt kicks out at two. Borden picks TriVolt up and goes for the Stinger Death Drop, but TriVolt breaks out and hits the TriVolt Special (double rotation double pump-handle sitout powerbomb).

"Holy Shit!" The crowd chants.

TriVolt goes for the cover, but Borden kicks out at two. TriVolt is starting to become irritated. TriVolt climbs the turnbuckle, but Wolfe jumps onto the apron.

TriVolt kicks him off, but Borden attacks TriVolt and hits a Stinger Death Drop off the turnbuckle.

That gets Borden the victory. Wherever I May Roam by Metallica plays as Borden and The Revolution celebrate.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Leave your opinions in the reviews please!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Hope you all enjoy!

Whispers in the Dark begins as TriVolt walks out with blue hair. He is suddenly attacked by Eddie Borden. Borden throws TriVolt into the ring.

Borden slides in, but is taken down by the Abisegiri. The bell rings and TriVolt goes for the pin. Borden kicks out at two.

TriVolt climbs to the top rope. He stands up and breathes in. TriVolt goes for the 630° Senton Splash, but Borden moves out of the way.

Borden picks TriVolt up and hits the Shadow Slam. He goes for the cover, but TriVolt kicks out at two and a half.

Borden goes for The Stinger Death Drop, but TriVolt reverses into a Black Widow. Wolfe climbs the apron, while Hiro slides into the ring.

TriVolt releases the hold and takes Hiro out with a Strong Style Knee Strike.

However, Borden capitalizes on the opportunity and hits the Stinger Death Drop. He goes for the win, but TriVolt manages to kick out at the last possible moment.

Borden picks TriVolt up and throws him into the corner. Borden goes for the Stinger Splash, but TriVolt hits him with the Strong Style Knee Strike.

TriVolt locks Borden's legs up and bends back. "TriVolt is doing the Double Muta!" Mr. Wrestling exclaims.

Borden taps, but Kila has taken out the ref. The rest of The Revolution attack TriVolt. JJ Havoc does the Dog House (Torture Rack into a Gutbuster) onto TriVolt.

Kila picks him back up and does the End of Life (Brainbuster). The Revolution slides out as the Ref gets up. Borden picks TriVolt up and does the Stinger Death Drop. That gets Borden the win.

The show ends with The Revolution standing tall.

After the show; In The Hotel

Trey is laying on his bed watching anime on his laptop. Suddenly it starts ringing. "Either my laptop is about to explode...or someone is calling me.." Trey says blandly.

He checks his Skype to see who it is. It's Bayley. He accepts the Facetime call.

"Hey" Trey greets.

''Hey Sweetheart!" Bayley responds "How are you?"

"Crappy"

"Why?"

"Didn't you see my match?"

"Oh yeah. Well I have something that will make you happy!"

"Do you mean.." Trey sarcastically (I think lol) says while raising his eyebrows.

"PERVERT!" Someone screams. Anthony comes on the screen "You sir are a perv."

"FIVE YEAR OLD! Wait aren't you up past your bed time?" Trey jokes.

"I f**kin hate you..." Anthony mutters.

"Bayley slap him. He said a naughty" Trey chuckles. "Hey BayLove? I'm tired, so I'm gonna hit the hay. I love you."

"I love you too Sweetie."

A/N: So bad news time! There are only Three more chapters of this story left. Should I write one more? One more story in the TriVolt series? Please put your opinions in the reviews!


	14. Last Strike Part 1

A/N: HELLLLLOOOOOOOO GUYS AND GALS! Welcome to Last Strike Part 1! Enjoy!

Eddie Borden and The Revolution are standing in the ring. They all have microphones.

"TriVolt... You are truly pathetic! You claim you are the best in the world, but you just can't beat me. You claim that your the New King of Strong Style, but your Strong Style Knee Strike failed. YOU CLAIM TO BE THE SUBMISSION MASTER... But you couldn't tap me out." Borden brags.

"It's because you are the best, Boss!" Havoc replies.

"It's because you are The King!" Hiro adds.

"It's because you are the Submiss-" Wolfe starts, but Daylight Dies by Killswitch Engage plays.

TriVolt walks out to a huge pop. He gets a mic and sits on top of the stage. "Say one more word Wolfy, and you will regret it." TriVolt warns.

"We are not scared of you!" Kila hisses.

TriVolt stands up and walks to the ring. He gets in and pretends to punch Kila, who flinches.

"LIAR!" TriVolt yells while pointing at Kila. The audience laughs as TriVolt slicks his Purple hair back. "Borden... Fight me at Death Before Dishonor XV!"

"On one condition" Borden says while smiling "It must be a 4 on 4 tag match"

"Deal!" TriVolt screams before punching Borden. The Revolution attack TriVolt. They are destroying him. Suddenly, Doc Hillman runs down to help. Doc throws Havoc out of the ring. TriVolt Strong Style Knee Strikes Hiro to the outside.

TriVolt balances on Hillman's shoulders and does a 630° Senton to Wolfe and Kila. Doc and TriVolt throw Wolfe and Kila out. They are about to attack Borden when JJ Havoc pulls Borden out.

Later that night

Trey is resting in his hotel room when his phone rings. He doesn't recognize the number. "Hello?" He cautiously says.

"Hello Trey" The man says.

"Samuel" Trey hisses.

"Still fighting against the butterfly, eh?"

"No. I paid my dues."

Samuel laughs. "No dear boy, you haven't! You still need to suffer!"

"What?!"

"You are a bully"

"What's your point?"

"You don't deserve Bayley" Samuel's smile is evident "You don't deserve Anthony. You don't deserve Doc. You deserve pain and misery."

"What would you know about pain and misery!?" Trey snaps.

"My dear boy, I know everything about it. In your world, everything is about you. You rule the world! But in the real world, monsters rule. Monsters like Charlie. Like Solitary... Like me." The last part sends chills down Trey's spine. "Like Chris Blade."

"SHUT UP!"

"He is better than you and you know it."

"Samuel! I will hurt you!"

"Oh but Trey, you don't know where I am, but I know where you are. I am always watching. And Charlie is always hungry."

"You little-" The line goes dead.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! Please put your opinions in the reviews!


	15. Last Strike Part 2

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Welcome to Last Strike Part 2! I have something special for you all! At the beginning of the next chapter, TriVolt will answer your questions! Just PM me your questions. :)

Daylight Dies plays as TriVolt sits in the ring with a mic. Doc Hillman is standing behind him.

"Ladies and Gents, at Death Before Dishonor, I will be fighting in an 8 man tag match against Borden and his bitches. The problem is, not only do I not know which 4 of them I will be fighting, but my only teammate so far is Ducky" TriVolt points at Doc. "So this is a predicament. Plus, a lot of people hate me, sooooooooo!" TriVolt exclaims.

The Natives by Hollywood Undead begins as The Revolution (Minus Borden) walks out.

They all surround the ring. Havoc has a mic. "How about this solution TriVolt? We take you both out, then you won't have to beg anyone else to join?" Havoc says before they all climb to the apron.

Doc and TriVolt are back to back. Doc takes Havoc out with a big boot, but the rest of The Revolution attack them. JJ gets back into the ring and locks in the Wolf Collar (Koji Clutch) onto Doc.

Renegade hits as Foxdre runs down. "Foxdre is here?! He is signed to WWE though!?" Mr. Wrestling exclaims.

Foxdre hits a Foxhole on Kila. Borden comes out of nowhere and hits Fox with a chair. Nightmare (Nightcore version) plays as Sin runs down. "WWE IS INVADING?! I swear! Now Sin is here!" Kevin screams.

Sin helps his friend (TriVolt) with Wolfe. Doc ChokeSlams Kila to the outside. Foxdre hits the FoxBomb on Havoc and throws him out. Sin hits a high knee strike on Wolfe to get him out.

Hiro goes for a springboard clothesline, but TriVolt hits the VoltMaker. They all surround Borden. TriVolt does the Jolting Bend and hits the Strong Style Knee Strike on Borden, who then turns around into the Curb Stomp from Sin.

Sin, TriVolt, Doc, and Foxdre celebrate to end the show.

Trey's dreams

"Where am I?" Trey asks. Suddenly, Samuel's laughing face appears everywhere.

"I am watching!" All the Samuel's scream. Trey turns around to see Anthony unconscious.

"Anthony!" Trey screams. He shakes Anthony. When Anthony opens his eyes, they are Samuel's.

Trey turns around suddenly to see Charlie lock The Death Hug (Lifting Arm Triangle Choke) on Bayley.

"NO!" Trey runs at him, but when he gets there, they're gone.

Trey wakes up. "Holy Shit..." He breathes out.

A/N: Remember to PM me your questions! Send as many as you want lol. Please put your opinions in the Reviews!


	16. Last Strike Part 3

A/N: Helllooo guys and gals! Welcome to the final chapter: Last Strike Part 3! Here is the interview for TriVolt:

Kirantheray (KTR): From Uzumaki Of Authority- WHAT ARE THOOOOSE?

TriVolt (T): *points at his eyes* These are my eyes, *points at ears* these are my ears, *Puts feet on the table* These are my Black DC's, *Puts both middle fingers up* and these are my Birdies!

KTR: From Uzumaki of Authority- Will you ever go to TNA?

T: Umm. I honestly don't know. It depends on what happens in my career. I'm more of a 5 second plan type of guy. It's a maybe I will, maybe I won't type of thing.

KTR: From Uzumaki of Authority- Can you dye your hair multi-colors?

T: Actually, I have. My first time was a few years ago, I did my hair rainbow colors. My favorite was when I did my whole hair in checkered patterns. It took 5 hours to perfect.

KTR: From Foxxer1999- How old are you?

T: Bayley and I are both 28. I am a few months older than her. Two if I'm correct.

KTR: From Foxxer1999- What inspired the five year old joke?

T: *breaks out laughing* My genius mind! But really, I think it was originally 7 year old and it just evolved into 5 year old. I started doing it because he was so young.

KTR: Final Questions! From probably everyone- 1. What is the deal between you and Anthony/Foxdre, and 2. What is it like to be married to Bayley?

T: Anthony...is quite a character. It's always fun to both hang out with him and to beat him up. The five year old is pretty cool when you get to know him. Hopefully he doesn't fall asleep in our match against the Revolution, considering it is past 9:00! For the other question, *he breaks out laughing* it's quite an 'adventure' if you know what I mean. *he starts raising his eyebrows quickly*

KTR: Oh my god... *I facepalm*

T: She is such a sweetheart. She means the whole world to me. I have to apologize to her for leaving the Five Year Old there. She is the best thing to ever happen to me.

A/N: Time to get on with the show! Final Chapter!

Daylight Dies plays as TriVolt walks out. He stands at the end of the ramp and does the Jolting Bend while holding onto the barricade.

Break The Silence plays as Doc Hillman walks out. He picks TriVolt up onto his shoulders and they face the entrance ramp.

Renegade plays as Foxdre comes out. Doc puts TriVolt down and TriVolt and Foxdre have a stare down. "Hey Five Year Old!" TriVolt lips excitedly.

"Hey TriJoy!" Foxdre lips back.

Nightmare (Nightcore version) plays as Sin walks out. TriVolt and Sin bump fists. "Ready to kill?" He asks TriVolt.

"Hell yeah!" TriVolt exclaims. They all get in the ring.

Wherever I May Roam by Metallica plays as Borden and The Revolution walk out. They get in the ring. The bell rings.

"One of you must get out!" The ref screams.

Borden grabs JJ Havoc by the hair and whispers to him. Havoc nods and gets out of the ring. Hillman and Kila start the match off.

Hillman goes for a big boot, but Kila dodges matrix style. When Hillman comes running back, Kila does a spear. Kila picks Hillman up. Hillman throws Kila into the ropes. Kila bounces off the ropes and is hit with The ChokeSlam. JJ Havoc grabs Hillman's foot and holds him back.

Hillman finally gets Havoc off, but turns around into The Afterlife (A Quick Dragon Suplex) from Kila. Kila pins/eliminates Doc Hillman.

Foxdre gets in the ring and throws Kila to the outside. The rest of the Revolution help him up. TriVolt and Sin get in the ring. They all do the clutch taunt and bounce off the opposite ropes. They do the following at the same time: TriVolt does the front dropkick through the middle rope to Borden, Foxdre does the Tope Con Hiro to Kila, and Sin does a knee strike (Showing his strong style training) to Wolfe. TriVolt takes Hiro out with a Strong Style Knee Strike.

The three of them bring Kila, Borden, and Wolfe in the ring. They lay them out and the three get on different turnbuckles. Fox, Sin, and TriVolt all show tribute to Eddie Guerrero before doing a Frog Splash to the Revolution.

Foxdre pins/eliminates Kila, who stands next to JJ Havoc. Wolfe comes in and sneak attacks Foxdre. Sin comes out of nowhere and hits him with a knee strike. Borden runs in and throws Sin to the outside. TriVolt waits for Borden to get on the apron before running around and hitting a dragon suplex off the apron.

"Since WWE is here technically... VINTAGE TRIVOLT!" Kevin exclaims.

Foxdre locks in the Foxlock, but the ref is distracted by Havoc while Kila runs in and hits Fox in the head with a chair. He slides out before the ref notices. Wolfe hits the Moonlight Drive and pins/eliminates Foxdre.

"They keep cheating!" Mr. Wrestling exclaims angrily.

Sin runs in and hits a bomaye on Wolfe, but Borden runs in and attacks Sin behind his back. He throws Sin at Wolfe, who hits the Death of a Bachelor (Pop-up Eat Defeat). Wolfe pins/eliminates Sin.

TriVolt crouches in his corner while looking at his opponents. Borden laughs while standing in the center of the ring. TriVolt puts his hand out. Borden tries to kick TriVolt in the gut, but TriVolt reverses into The Kneebar. All of The Revolution get in to break it, but they stop moving when they are next to TriVolt and Borden.

"What? Why aren't they breaking the pin?" Kevin asks, confused.

Suddenly, Wolfe and Hiro grab one of Borden's arms each and apply an armbar. Kila distracts the ref as JJ Havoc hits a springboard coup de grace on Borden.

"They are betraying Borden?!" Mr. Wrestling exclaims.

Borden passes out and the ref calls for the bell. Havoc gets a mic. "Eddie Borden... We know you! If we didn't betray you, you would have betrayed us!" He says before the Revolution attacks Borden. They put him on his knees and TriVolt hits a Strong Style Knee Strike.

JJ Havoc and Wolfe lift TriVolt onto their shoulders while TriVolt puts one hand on each of their heads. Death Before Dishonor ends with this image.

Later that night; Hotel

Trey is Skyping with Bayley. "The Five Year Old is already on his way back. He misses his fake mum too much." Trey jokes. Bayley laughs slightly. "Are you okay Boo?"

"Yeah... Trey? I need to tell you something.. And I hope you are as happy about it as me.." She says cautiously.

"Yes...?" He replies cautiously.

"I haven't been feeling well lately. About a few months now. Well I went to the doctor and well... I'm pregnant!" Bayley exclaims.

"Really..?"

"Yes Trey"

"It must of happened on my last night..."

"Yeah... Are you okay?"

"Just..."

"Just what..?"

"Bayley, honestly I'm trying my hardest to contain my rage."

"Why's that?!" She exclaims, angrily.

"Because I'm not there. I'm not there to comfort you or to be there when you give birth. I'm so happy that you are pregnant, but I'm mad because I can't be there with you my Amoureux (Lover in French)..." Trey explains.

"I honestly love it when you talk in French."

"Je l'aime quand vous êtes-vous!" Trey whispers "I love it when you are you!"

"I love you Trey!"

"I love you too BayLove!"

A/N: Poor Anthony! He will have Little Trey's picking on him lol. Orrrr he might have Little Bayley's helping Trey be nice! I really enjoyed writing this story, just as much as The Submission Master! The next one will be called 'Revenge of the Master'! Honestly, it's kinda upsetting that the TriVolt series is almost over :"(. Hope you guys and gals enjoyed! The sequel should be up soon! Please put your opinions in the reviews!


End file.
